Step Into My World
by GCshipperbabe
Summary: [GCR] Catherine is tired of the games, so she decides to play one to end all others.


A/N: This is my first attempt at the closest I will probably ever come to smut! ;) Let me know whatchya think!

Summary: Cath is tired of the games, so she decides to play one to end all others...

Rating: CSI-3

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Jerry Bruckheimer? Jennifer Lopez? If you think I do, then you need to get your head checked.

.:Step Into My World:.

Tonight was the night. Catherine had been planning this for days now, and it was going to be perfect. She hoped she had not seemed overly enthusiastic when she had excepted his dinner offer earlier. That had solved her question about how she was going to invite him over and not seem suspicious, since he usually cooked, and she didn't. There would be no second thoughts. They had been dancing around eachother for a couple weeks now, but Catherine was through playing games. She loved him, and she wanted him. It was as simple as that. She stepped up and knocked on the door of his townhouse. She was wearing a short red dress with a low V-neck. She knew it flattered her, and she wanted to watch Gil's reaction, and attempt to cover that reaction up. She loved seeing him like that, he was just so damn cute. The door opened, and she stepped in. She glanced sideways at him, seeing his mouth hanging open, and his eyes darken. It was working already.

_Step into my world  
Uh-huh, yeah, yeah  
Whooaaaa  
Uh-huh, yeah, yeah  
Whooaaaa_

"Gil?" She turned her head to look at him, amusement playing on her face. His mouth snapped shut, and he mumbled something and retreated to the kitchen.

_  
Like a moth  
To a flame, you know you're drawn to me  
I know you  
Better than you know yourself, baby  
Why do you  
Try to resist what you want, honey  
I want you  
To give me what I need, listen closely_

Catherine smiled when she found out Gil had fixed spaghetti. This was going to be more fun than she thought. They sat down at the table to eat, and Catherine played with her food, toying with it slowly, sensually with her mouth before actually eating it. Then she proceeded to gently lick her lips to get any sauce off. She glanced up at Gil and found that he was not eating. The fierce desire she found in his eyes made her forget her game for a moment, knowing she was on dangerous ground. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

__

I need you to  
Hold on me  
I need you to  
Kiss on me  
Feel your body  
Next to me  
I want you to  
I need you to  
Want you to give  
Into me  
Want all of you  
Everything  
Ecstasy (will)  
I will bring  
You if you just

But then he snapped out of it, lowering his head to watch the noodles and sauce as he twirled the fork around them and stuck it in his mouth. Catherine knew that her game was off to a good start. They ate mostly in silence, only broken once when Gil asked if she would like more wine. Not one to pass another chance, she took a slow sip, making sure her tongue was visible. If it was possible, Catherine was almost sure she had heard a soft groan. __

Step into my world  
Where there's countless things to see  
Endless possibilities  
Let me take you to a place where desires flow deep  
See an odyssey of dreams  
And the best of fantasies  
All this for your eyes only  
Ooh, step into my world

They finished eating, and Gil gathered the dishes and set them in the dishwasher. She could see he was avoiding her, and the reason was quite obvious. She almost felt sorry for him, but not enough to stop. She was having way too much fun. It would definitely be worth it in the end. Hell, it was worth it now.

_  
Close your eyes  
And let your feelings now take over  
It's alright  
I'm intoxicating you though you're sober  
You inside  
The thought alone is so overbearing  
Boy tonight  
You just follow my lead from here _

Catherine followed him into the living room, where he sat down on the couch next to her. He put a little extra space between them than usual. Perfect. It was time to put the next part of her plan into action.

__

I need you to  
Hold on me  
I need you to  
Kiss on me  
Feel your body  
Next to me  
I want you to  
I need you to  
Want you to give  
Into me  
Want all of you  
Everything  
Ecstasy (will)  
I will bring  
You if you just

Catherine broke the silence, watching him squirm at the opposite end of the couch.

"Gil?"

"Hmmmh?"

"Is there any particular reason you are sitting as far away from me as possible?" She asked, trying desperately to add a hurt note to her voice. Apparently she succeeded because he scooted closer to her, to about the normal way they sat. It was time. Here went nothing.

She scooted even closer, til their thighs were touching, and she leaned in towards him. Lowering her voice seductively, she said,

"I was thinking more like this."

_  
Step into my world  
Where there's countless things to see  
Endless possibilities  
Let me take you to a place where desires flow deep  
See an odyssey of dreams  
And the best of fantasies  
All this for your eyes only  
Ooh, step into my world_

She watched the reaction in his eyes, first confusion, followed by shock, quickly turning into lust and another thing she was afraid to put a name to.

"Catherine?"

His voice was different than normal, as if he was doing everything he could not to jump her then and there. She knew she was. Catherine placed one finger over his mouth, smiling a devilish, sexy smile.

"Gil?"

His "Yes?" came out as more of a gasp, and her grin widened.

"Shut up."

She slowly leaned forward and brushed her tongue against his lips. She backed away, but his hands shot upward, trapping her against him as he ground his lips against her own.

_  
Where there's no reality  
Time itself means nothing  
It's so hypnotizing  
It brings you to a state of natral high  
See how my words, they get to you  
Creates the the lift that's haunting you  
Yes, that's it, hold on to it  
Ooh, welcome to my world_

She moaned as their tongues dueled fiercely and hands wondered anywhere and everywhere. The desires of years past and present exploded in a heat so fierce, neither had expected it.

_  
My world_

Where desires flow deep

Fantasies

Their clothes were removed quickly, neither wanting, or having the patience to wait. They had waited way too long already. As he poised above her, ready to enter, their gazes met, and both knew exactly how the other felt, though it would be voiced later.

_  
Oooh, step into my world  
Where there's countless things to see  
Endless possibilities (oooh)  
Let me take you to a place where desires flow deep  
See an odyssey of dreams (odyssey of dreams)  
And the best of fantasies  
All this for your eyes only  
_

Minutes later, Catherine felt her world explode around her, taking Gil along for the incredible ride. Sweat covered their bodies as they lay there, panting. Catherine smiled as she thought about her earlier plans for the night. She had lost all patience the moment that Gil had touched her. It had been great, though not quite the seduction she had planned. But who said they had to be done? Rolling over, she met his gaze, and knew he was thinking the same thing she was. But now she was going to do what she had planned on doing earlier. She flipped him over, and rolled on top of him. Now she was where she liked to be best. In control. And they were both going to enjoy every minute of it.

_Ooh, step into my world_

_  
Uh-huh  
Whoooa  
Uh-huh_

_Whoooa_

_Finished!_


End file.
